Lo-Kag Twice-Orphaned Kolae-Gileana
''The infobox displayed is the "5E Character Infobox" which can be found by using Insert>Infobox. Feel free to omit information you feel is extraneous, but do not purposefully hide or lie about information. '' History: Lo-Kag was raised up in a tribal hunter-gather society. His father was a warrior and protector of the tribe and his mother was a shaman of the village. Lo-Kag was born at his parents home and his birth was during the winter harvest, which some thought of as a sign. Lo-Kag had five siblings, two sisters (Kigia Daystalker(Older, Artisan, alive and well) , and Kiki Treeguard (Older, Merchant, alive and well) , and Three brothers Vonoth Rainjumper(Younger, Adventurer-Fighter who is quite successful), Keotham Dawnhauler(Older, merchant, wounded in battle (lost arm), and Maugak Hideworker(Younger, Sailor and alive and well) Shortly after he was born his parents died in an attack on their tribe. The tribe moved and Lo-Kag was raised by some older parents, one was a trader and the other was a hunter-gatherer. Lo-Kag was raised up by them until they died during a particularly violent plague that hit the tribe. The tribe moved again into the mountains thinking the previous location was cursed. This time Lo-Kag was raised by the village elder who started to notice that Lo-Kag has abilities different than most of the other goliaths. Others saw Lo-Kag as different, he was strong but not like the fighters and they didn't understand how he did these things with his mind, so Lo-Kag had very few friends. Egghan Rootdrifter was the elder's name. (They lived a Modest Lifestyle in a rundown shack) Lo-Kag affectionately referred to him as "The Old Man". The village elder knew of a wanderer who stayed with the tribe from time to time. The man was an elven man who just went by the name of "Elogan" and he had similar skills that Lo-Kag was developing. During the following summer Elogan came by the tribe and The old Man asked if Elogan could teach Lo-Kag to harness his powers. Elogan agreed but stated that others outside of the tribe wouldn't understand these powers. "They are different than magic, it comes from within." Elogan would say. So Lo-Kag left the tribes at the age of 18 and traveled with Elogan for a long time. Elogan grew fond of Lo-Kag but there was a past that Elogan never spoke of often and eventually he and Lo-Kag had to go separate ways. This was agreed upon and then Lo-Kag went off to find continued answers to life's mysteries as he thinks himself to be a kind of a mystery. Example of Personality Below Lo-Kag looked to the skies as he walked down the mountain path, it was springtime, the air was alive with the scent of flowers and the sun beamed warmly upon his skin. "Warmth, a blessing from the ancestors." Lo-Kag thougth. He often thought of what the ancestors had in store for him. First was why he could do what he did. "Was this a gift?, A curse, maybe both." He lost two sets of parents "Twice-Orphaned" they named him for good reason. However during all the battles and life he still lived. " Perhaps the ancestors have a plan for me?" Lo-Kag thought. He closed his eyes as he stopped for a moment and looked out onto the valley and said quietly "What is it you want of me?" he stated. No answers. Or perhaps there were answers and he had yet to find them. Onwards to Haven then Lo-Kag thought. Many people in Haven and he knew the common tongue there so he could talk to people there. Appearance: Lo-Kag is tall (But around average for Goliath's) with no hair. His skin is grey and looks like granite in coloring (different shades of gray and black). His eyes are emerald green like the gem. He wears clothes, a wolf pelt that he has interweaved into his clothing much like a hunter or ranger would. He carries a spear in one hand and has a light crossbow on his side and a quiver of arrows slung on his back along with his backpack and gear. He also has a hunting trap dangling from his gear. Personality: Lo-Kag is a reflective type of persona. He may look like the "Strong and silent" type but he is always thinking. He is polite to others unless given a reason to behave otherwise. Relations: He has good relationships with his family. While he is slow to make friends, he is loyal to his friends. Aspirations: He aspires to figure out what "The ancestors" would ask from him. While he never expects to fully answer this, the question itself is like a quest to him and drives him along with exploring the wonders and dangers of the world. Trivia & Miscellany: He is not as competitive as most Goliath although he is not above a little gloating as long as it is a truth. Category:5e Player Characters